digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agumon (Data Squad)
Agumon is a fictional character from the Digimon media franchise. He is the Digimon partner of Marcus Damon (Masaru Daimon in the Japanese version) and a main character in the Digimon Data Squad anime series. Agumon usually calls Marcus "Boss" because Marcus takes care of and protects Agumon. Appearance This Agumon has a slightly different design to the original Agumon in Digimon Adventure. He is taller, with more teeth, longer claws, wider forearms and red training bracers. Where Digimon Adventure's Agumon had well-defined nostrils and pectoral muscles, this Agumon has just two oval-shaped holes on the front of his muzzle and a flat chest. He is also much larger than previous Agumon, being almost as tall as a human adolescent. A mistake can be seen occasionally where he has the original number of teeth of an Agumon. Description Digimon Data Squad Agumon adores his partner Marcus, and considers himself to be "Marcus's employee" (follower in the original). He even refers to Marcus as his "Boss" ("Aniki" in original, meaning "brother" literally but meaning "boss" according to the Yakuza, therefore having the same connotations). In the first episode, he is referred to by the code-name of Raptor-1 by DATS. This Agumon in particular holds true to the given description of a common Agumon being somewhat aggressive. Being the main digimon character in the series, Agumon is always the first amongst the partner digimon to reach a new level. Unlike the other partner digimon in Digimon Data Squad, Agumon was easily accepted into Marcus' family when he was discovered, and is even given free reign of the Damon household. Although Yoshino tells Marcus that Digimon can only eat special Digimon food, Agumon tends to eat practically anything, including Marcus's mother Sarah Damon's fried eggs. Agumon's obsession with eating sometimes results in comical moments when Agumon (or Koromon, in one situation) attempts to eat Marcus's head. In the final episode, Marcus' DNA gives Agumon a new appearance. An outline of a dragon surrounds him, and he is given fiery bird-like wings and a dragon-like tail. In addition, Marcus can ride him, using straps attached to Agumon's wristbands to control his movements. Whether this is a super charge of Marcus' DNA or a new digivolution stage is unknown. Fans like to refer to him as "Agumon Burst Mode". Agumon is a playable character in Digimon World Data Squad. Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time Agumon appears alongside Marcus on the Old Clock Shop Man's boat. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Agumon shoots an orange fireball of varying strength from his mouth. *'Spitfire Blast' (Baby Burner): This attack uses a more powerful stream of fire than Pepper Breath. Other forms The name "Agumon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Agumon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred one and the one he spends most of his time in. Notes and References Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Data Squad Category:Protagonists